Will That Be All Mr Stark?
by LoveIsTheMoment
Summary: Reflects Pepper Pott's life working for Tony, how they first met and the years to come after
1. Chapter 1

It was moments like this that made me reflect on the last eleven years in my life and, realizing how much as changed. Although, many would say that eleven years is a long time however, in my odd world it went by fast. I lay in bed, but not my own bed, looking at the beautiful face that changed my entire life with just a look. His deep chocolate brown eyes are watery, face smooth except for his signature goatee, tussled hair, and a smile that would make any women lose control of herself. Eleven years ago I never thought that I would ever be laying beside him in his king sized bed, completely naked, and laying in his muscular arms. For years I watched at this eccentric man partied, drank, and had the pleasure of getting any women he wanted with just a glance across the room. I myself have always been professional, I never much partied, drank but, never cared to get to drunk where the next morning would be a torture to just turn the light on, and I never had the pleasure of even being with men whenever I pleased. As I lay here in his bed I then realize how much things have changed in the last eleven years to bring me this life I had always dreamed of but, never though it would come true…

I woke up at 6:00am to the lovely sound of police cars speeding down the streets, even with my windows completely shut it could never completely quiet the noise. My eyes felt heavy and my bones felt stiff lying on my uncomfortable mattress of my VERY small apartment in New Your city. As I sat up my strawberry hair fell over my face, I just knew today was going to be another disappointment in the job hunter world. After leaving my childhood home in Virginia and finished college I moved directly to new York to begin my life however, was put at a halt when I could not land one art job in this big city, not even in a museum. I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee, grab the news paper to see if there was any openings today which to my dismay there was not. I gave a sign and looked around my utterly small apartment, the walls were all ghostly white with cracks that ran up the walls, and it seemed that my entire apartment fit into one small square. My apartment was cheap however, I knew soon enough I wouldn't be able to pay the small rent with no money coming in. After my coffee was finished I came to the conclusion that I might as well look to see if there was any jobs hiring even if it wasn't for an art graduate like myself. The paper gave no promises as there were only job openings at McDonalds as a cashier, "Great," I said to myself. I took another drink of my coffee, wishing that it was star bucks coffee but even the bitter tasted couldn't even help me image how any way they could be similar. I flipped the black and white print to the next page where my eyes landed on a section about Stark Industries. Even a young girl like me who spent her entire childhood studying and trying to be perfect womenknew what Stark industries was, it was a weapons business that was a billion dollar company, who would have thought making things to kill others would be so wealthy. The bold print next to it said it was hiring for a new accountant. For a second I paused to wonder if that would be a job I could handle, although if my parents found out they would be extremely disappointed in my choice, I was never good enough for them. However, I knew that working as an accountant would be better than working at McDonalds for minimum wage with sweaty teenagers, I circled the opening with a red pen and went to make a phone call.

A week later I was surprised when I gotten a call from a older gentlemen form Stark industries wanting to set up an interview, that was fast. I contemplated mostly on what I would wear, I didn't have any labels and nothing super fancy, Target was as fancy as I had honestly although, I loved looking at Chanel would I had the chance however, nothing I could ever possibly afford. I decided on a black pencil skirt and a gray button up blouse that I tucked inside the skirt, as for my shoes well sears black heels would have to due. Thirty minutes later I sat inside Stark industries, it was very chaos there as Mr. Stark, owner of the company, decided that he wanted to move to Malibu, Californian in only a short three months. Basically if Mr. Stark moved, the whole company had to. In my mind that seemed a little selfish and with the way the people were acting here they thought the same as well. Mr. Stark was only three years older than myself and took over his late fathers company and was now a billionaire, he was also a playboy and a drunk, as so I've read. Every women fell to his feet as if he would some sort of God, however in my eyes I would never fall to someone for their looks or wealth although, I must say I couldn't blame some of the girls. Tony Stark after all was probably one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen, on the tv and papers, he had black hair and deep chocolate eyes, muscular, and charming.

"Miss. Potts, we are ready for you." An older gentalmen called to me from his office,

I quickly got up, grabbing my black purse and headed to his office, it was pretty big, maybe even bigger than my appartment.

"Please, have a seat," The older man said.

"Thank you." I took a seat across from him and I couldn't help but notice his features. The man was quite tall and was almost completely bald except for his barely brown hair that stuck all the way around except for his forehead, and he also had a beard that was soon turning gray. Most of the stuff on his desk were now boxed away getting ready for the big move however, I noticed a picture of him and Mr. Stark together when Tony must have been no older than five.

"My name is Obadiah Stane, and you must be Virginia Potts"? Stane said.

"Yes, that's me."

"I know that we have barely gone through the interview but, I must say I am VERY busy, if you hadn't read the papers we are moving to California and me being the next in line for CEO if anything were to happen to Mr. Stark also has to move," Stane said, with a chuckle.

"Yes I completely understand," I responded.

"So I would like to go ahead and hire you right on the spot, if you don't mind."

Mr. Stane's words put me in mutter shock, could he really just hire me on the spot just like that ? I looked up to meet Stane's face to see he was in complete seriousness and a look of hope that I would just shake my head and accept.

"Yes." I said, hoping that this wouldn't be a mistake.

Thirty minutes later Stane had lead me to the second floor of the building where he led me to a very small cubical that had a worn out chair and a computer. Looking around, I noticed many other people who were also in their early twenties with expressions that showed they were utterally bored out of their minds.

"Basically Miss Potts, your job is to make sure that Mr. Stark makes no mistakes," Stane said. Stane handed me some files for me to go over then left me in my cubical. In a short couple months I would figure out that this would be the most boring job in the world. I pulled my pony tail and litter tighter than began to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Within a short 2 ½ months of working for Stark Industries I realized it wasn't even close to interesting but, it paid my bills. I sat in my cubical again today, eyes watering from looking at the bright computer screen for fours hours. I looked around at the other young women and few men would were in the same position as me, they all looked bored and kept glancing at their watches. I don't think anyone here really takes their job seriously except for me. I soon learned that my job was basically pointless, Mr. Stark never EVER made any mistakes, so what was the point ? I mean I looked everyday like I was suppose to but, everyone knew that Mr. Stark just wasn't capable of making mistakes so why bother checking everyday for eight hours. Most of the people here, I figured, only took this job in hopes of seeing Mr. Stark around the office but, he never came to our floor in fact I heard a rumor that he basically never came to his office, I just assumed it was because he was moving all of his stuff to his new built home in Malibu. I felt very out of place here, most of the women had these tanned skin, expensive clothes, and nice bodies. Not saying mine isn't, I'm actually quite skinny but, I didn't have a set of big breast or even a butt to complement it, my hair was strawberry red, my entire body was covered in freckles especially across my face, and I had pale skin that would not tan but, turn red. It was safe to say that I wasn't that girl that stood out in a crowed, and got all eyes on me when I entered the room instead I was a ginger and apparently people thought gingers didn't have souls, really people?

"Christi, it's lunch time lets go get some coffee."

"Thank God, lets get out of here."

I listen to the two woman, sometimes I truly wished I had a good friend around here that I could get coffee with. Back home in Virginia, which I am named after by the way, I never had much friends. I grew up worrying to much about my studies and impressing my parents to have a huge group of friends. My parents were very strict, religious, and vegan. So if you can image, my life was hell growing up. Stuck in my own thoughts I didn't realize that someone had come up to my desk.

"I Haven't seen you around here before."

I looked up to meet eyes with a man with black tussled hair, with sunglasses on. The man wore a black leather jackets with a white tee underneath, he had intoxicating cologne on and a pair of dark, expensive looking jeans. This was the first time I ever spoke to Tony Stark.

"H-hi," I stuttered, feeling like a totally idiot.

Tony raised an eyebrow, amused that he made me so flustered.

"Obi never mention how beautiful our accountancies are, I should come here more often." Tony said, putting his hand on my cheek. I could feel my face turn deep read , I wasn't even sure how to comprehend or even react to his comment. Then I felt his hand on my left leg on my mid thigh, I looked up at him with the look 'what are you doing', then he gave me a wink through his sunglasses. I felt my whole body fill with Goosebumps, my stomach had butterflies in them, and I was trembling at his touch. The other women in the office gave me jealous looks even some of the men did, weird.

"Tony"! Obadiah yelled.

"Shit, he found me." Tony Muttered under his breathe. "Hey Obi, did I miss a meeting"?

"You know you did."

Tony then took his hand off my face and his other off my thigh and left without even a look back. My face was still red and my hands still shook. I watched as Mr. Stark walked away with Obidiah. Then I felt stupid, how could I let myself get so flustered by him? I didn't even personally know him? And how dare he put his hand on my thigh like that, I mean who does he think he is anyways!?

Four hours later, I still found myself thinking about Mr. Stark. His touch was so powerful, I still felt the tingling on my cheek. I shut my computer off, grabbed my purse, and headed off for home. Even the walk home, my head was still in the clouds. But, the reality hit me, Mr. Stark was known for the way he is with girls, he basically hits and quits them so how am I even close to an exception? Sure it was nice to get a moment of the attention on me by a man so famous but, lets face it by tomorrow he won't even remember who I am. At that moment I dismissed the thought that Tony Stark would become anything more than a acutance.

Three weeks later, things were completely out of control. Mr. Stark was to leave fro California the following week, lots of people had to finish packing. Even though my branch didn't have to move I sort of in a way wished we could, New York was fabulous but, Malibu was probably a thousand times better. I found myself wondering if maybe I just wanted to go because that's where Mr. Stark would be in a week but, I dismissed the thought. Since the encounter I had with him, I tried to not think about him but, for some reason I just couldn't. I don't believe at love at first sight but, what if that's what it was. I shook my head of the thoughts and began back to work. Today was going to be another slow day. Two hours in I began to lose focus when I saw it, the numbers they weren't right. I pulled out my calculator and began to type in the numbers and got a different answer than Mr. Stark.

"I can't believe it," I said to myself. Mr. Stark is never wrong, yet I just found a mistake. I was about to jump up and show Obadiah but, then I sat back down in my very uncomfortable seat. Mr. Stark has never made a mistake, and I had realized that he might be embarrassed by it. I knew that Mr. Stark was in today, and I would just show him directly so no one would find out.

A couple hours later it was finally lunch time and I was ecstatic to show Mr. Stark what I had discovered. I road the elevator to the very top floor of the building. When the elevator opened there was a tiny sitting room on the left and straight ahead was two big wooden doors that had two men in black suits standing in front of it. I began walking towards the doors only to get stopped by the body guards.

"Sorry Miss, Mr. Stark is not seeing anyone today."

"Really? But this will only take a second."

"Nope sorry ma'am."

They were getting on my nerves, this was important and they wouldn't let me through.

"Listen this is very important, I need to see him now," I demand.

"Ma'am do we need to escort you out"? Said one of the guards and grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me! I got pepper spray!"

Both the guards gave me a glare at the threat, I didn't actually have any pepper spray.

"Let her in," Mr. Stark called from the other side of the door.

The guard let go of my arm and stood back for me to open the door, I let out a sigh of relief and then opened the door with as much confidence as I had. Mr. Stark had a smile spread across his face evident that he heard everything. My face became flustered again but, I tried to stay cool.

"Is there something I can help you with"? Mr. Stark asked with an amused look on his face.

"Yes, I um….found a mistake," I said handing him the papers. Tony gave me a odd look but, then took the papers and a calculator and began pressing buttons. Once he had hit the equals sign his eyes turned into amused ones again. He looked me up and down.

"So pepper spray?" He said mocking me.

"Well, I didn't actually have any," I responded back nervous.

"Ok well, Pepper, you are here by hired as my personal assistant.


End file.
